This invention relates to a shield assembly for the drive shaft of a vehicle, such as the front drive shaft in a mechanical, four-wheel drive agricultural tractor.
It is known to protect tractor drive shafts with telescoping shields. Such shields can suffer deformation which interferes with or prevents their telescopic action. Contamination from dirt or debris can also interfere with their telescopic action.
It is known to shield the front and rear U-joints at opposite ends with separate shields. This leaves a substantial portion of the drive shaft exposed between the separate shields. Crop material can then become tightly wrapped around the exposed portion of the drive shaft with the possibility of this rotating mass damaging the adjacent portions of the shields. Furthermore, dirt and mud can still be forced inside the rear shield through the small annular space between the drive shaft and the front end of the rear shield. This can adversely affect any seals or bearings which are inside the shield.